


Rosy Lavender

by Feuerrot



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Dancing, Depression, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Music, Other, Party, Suicidal Thoughts, Those empire kids are in a band, live concert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuerrot/pseuds/Feuerrot
Summary: Caleb has a charisma score of 16 and it is put to good use.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear people of AO3!  
> Happy new year 2019!
> 
> Enjoy this little idea of mine that went overboard.
> 
> Molly is a nonbinary character and uses he/him pronouns.

 

“Oh Caddy! I think I’m gonna faint! “

Molly jumps up and down while they are waiting in line to get into the concert hall, a light drizzle of rain placing sparkling diamond drops into the tiefling’s hair. Caduceus smiles down at his excited neighbor and holds both their pretzels out of harm’s way as Molly brings his horns precariously close to them again.

“You’re really looking forward to this band.” The firbolg concludes after five more minutes of Mollymauk repeatedly beaming up at the big banner, spanning the side of the large building.

 

Three faces look down at a very long queue of hundreds of people, waiting to be let inside. They are humanoid, one brown haired person with heavy eye-shadow, a redhead with blue eyes and a dark-skinned person with a white afro. Stark lighting and deep shadows make their faces look sharp and beautiful, their mouths quirked into mischievous grins. Caduceus previously knew nothing about The Widowed Lioness, just that Molly liked them a lot. Now, he is quite an expert with Molly talking nonstop about them.

For example, their names: Beauregard, Caleb and Shakäste. Beauregard likes to be called Beau by her fans and she is a laid-back person with a puristic fashion sense and she always wears a blue item of clothing. She’s the bassist of the group and writes the lyrics. Shakäste on the other hand is a flirty person, has some exotic pets like an albino humming bird, is blind and he does rap parts during songs and plays piano or any other instrument with a keyboard. This is just a small portion of the information Molly has shared with Caduceus during the last two weeks. The tiefling had suprised Caduceus with the tickets, saying they were a gift he had received and that he would love to take the firbolg to the concert.

Besides Beau and Shakäste, there is also Caleb, a red-haired man with piercing blue eyes the color of sapphires like the brightest blue sky. Scruffy ginger beard that looks super soft and is just perfect for stroking and his jaw is made to be cupped with both hands and tip his chin up for a deep kiss. In Molly's opinion. If Caduceus had to guess, 60 percent of the information about The Widowed Lioness that Molly had provided him with, was Caleb-related. The lead singer wrote the song’s chords and dominated the band’s color scheme of orange and dusty blues. He always wore his trademark crude leather jacket and brown ankle boots with 3-inch heels, which Molly simply adores. The tiefling is, in fact, wearing his version of them right now, looking the closest to the original that he could find after months of thorough internet research.

Caduceus snaps back into the present as a clawed hand clamps around his wrist.

“Didn’t you listen to me for the last two weeks? This is going to be absolutely amazing! I love seeing them perform, we _need_ to get up front!” 

 

Caduceus knows someone in love from the look on their face. The gentle smile, the light in their eyes.

The queue is moving and Molly steps in front of Caduceus, the firbolg getting a view of his lean figure. Molly is wearing a white shirt with decoratively ripped-open back, his smooth skin showing trough. Caduceus worries about Molly feeling cold. He slips out of his Cardigan and drops it on Molly's shoulders.

Molly smiles up at him.

“Thanks, darling. I don’t feel the cold much, tiefling blood and all, you know? You’re alright though?”

“Yeah, covered in fur, pumpkin. No problems here.”

The queue moves further, and the entrance comes into view.

“Finally! You got the tickets ready?” Molly asks and whips around, the too big cardigan flying like a cape.

“Yes, here you go.”

Caduceus digs through his hip bag and hands Molly the limited edition ticket. The eyes of the trio reflect metallic as Molly inspects the tickets under the street lights.

"Beautiful. This goes on my wall later. Thanks for coming along, Caddy."

"Sure thing, thanks for taking me." Caduceus rubs Molly's shoulder. 

The tiefling balances on his toes to get a look at the doors, people moving inside and getting their bags checked and tickets scanned. It takes them another fifteen minutes until they get through security. With a quick move, Caduceus manages to grab Molly by his hand before he can run off towards the merchandise stand and buy his weight in shirts and jewelry.

“Oh fuck, they finally have that jacket Caleb is always wearing! And it’s got the logo!” Molly exclaims and struggles a little harder to get to the merchandise stand.

“Molly, we need to go.”

“But Caddy- “

“Don’t you want to be in front of the stage? Waiting at the merch stand will probably cost us that opportunity.” Mollymauk’s eyes fly from Caduceus to the stand and back, then he nods with a serious look on his face. He pulls his mobile phone out and types furiously, shooting off multiple texts and smiling down at the display as he is satisfied with the answer he receives.

“I’ll get it later. Let’s go.”

 

Caduceus huffs a laugh and they both make their way into the dome of the concert hall. People are gathering loosely in front of the stage, they manage to move through and Molly wins a battle of evil looks with a group of fangirls. He tucks Caduceus forward until there are only three rows of people between them and the stage barriers. Molly gives Caddy his cardigan back, who slings it around his waist, to keep his hands free for possible dancing and swaying. 

While waiting, Mollymauk and Caduceus talk about their respective works, their other neighbors, how Molly dislikes anchovies and why. Which songs Molly hopes the band will perform and when Caduceus will go to visit his family for two weeks, establishing that Molly is not great with plants. Instead the tiefling encourages Caduceus to consider asking Yasha to water the plants in his absence. 

Then the stage fills with people.

Mollymauk ruffles through Caduceus’ hip bag, shaking the firbolg slightly, who just smiles serenely.

“Here, take these.” Molly holds his hand up and presents Caduceus with ear plugs.

“Love the guys, but safety first.”

“Good thinking, Molls.” Caddy bends down and squeezes Molly’s shoulder, takes the bigger pair and plugs his ears with them. The supporting act gets the atmosphere going, the boxes massaging Caduceus pleasantly. The band consists of five people, four firbolgs which look very alike even to Caddy, and one small gnome with a lilac hat.

“That’s Scanlan and the Fourie! They are planning a comeback next year and decided to get back into the routine together with The Widowed Lioness! They are really big as well, but like, more back in the nineties!” Molly all but screams at him.

Caduceus nods, looking at Molly with a wide smile gracing his face and he can’t help himself, as his feet start to stomp rhythmically and his tail whips to the rhythm like Mollymauk's. His hips sway and soon his whole body is overtaken by dancing and Molly laughs happily while twirling with him to the music of flutes and synthesizers.

 

 


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos so far, here is chapter 2!
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Out in the hall again, Caduceus can still see the flashes of light and feel the deep rumble of bass that had vibrated through his body as The Widowed Lioness had literally rocked his world.

Their entrance had fascinated him, the stage going from brightly lit to dark. After a few minutes of silence, three lights had started to emerge, red, blue and white, flying by. Unearthly sounds echoing in the sudden silence. Astral images had dashed onto the stage, veils hiding their faces and their voices cutting into his ears. They whirled over the stage, bands of ribbons flying behind them as they danced with each other. The swirling lights had gravitated towards one point of the stage, sounds getting higher and faster. The atmosphere became agitated and Caduceus felt his heart starting to slam in his chest.

Then the figures had also started to circle with the lights, elongated fingers trying to catch them languidly and one after another, the lights where swallowed. The stage dimmed again, and the shadows moved closer to each other, with each step glowing brighter until they met with a crash and lightning. It had seemed like a rip in the fabric of reality had opened itself as the lightning erupted and a solid body stepped out into the light, a white afro flying in the air and ghostly white eyes. After him appeared the sleek frame of a woman, holding a blue-black bass guitar like a rifle at her hip. And then, another figure emerged, head completely engulfed by flames of copper hair and holding an electric blue guitar at the ready. The light they had emerged from expanded before it fizzled out into tiny sparks, floating over the stage. But the people continued to glow in the color of the previous lights, red, blue and white.

As the blue one had plucked the first chords of a melody, the stage background had started to light up one small LED by one until suddenly the red one also let his hands fall onto the strings and the screen exploded in an avalanche of color, sound and vibration. It had made Caduceus’ hairs stand as goose bumps ran down his body and the audience exploded with cheers from amazement. Beau had raised her hand and hit another symphonious chord and the song came into full swing, the audience went crazy as The Widowed Lioness started to sing. From that point on, Molly had been a blur in front of Caduceus, he himself had been overwhelmed and enthralled by the performance, being finally able to connect the information Molly had given him to living, breathing people in front of him.

The spotlights had followed the three band members as they performed the songs with energy and bravado, dragging the audience into chorus and hook line. Shakäste, moving along set paths that none of the equipment or other band members intersected, gave a heart ripping rendition of Remember Me together with Beau while Caleb vanished backstage. The dark-skinned man sang about moving into another country, walking down foreign streets and passing by solitary trees. He wondered of the life he left behind, each minute passing and taking another minute off his life to lay it behind him like a trail of gold. Would the people remember him walking by? Was he walking on the golden trail of another soul? Caduceus held Molly close trough the ending of the song, feeling one tear running down his cheek.

The audience had clapped as Beau bowed together with Shakäste, stepping back into their former positions as Caleb reemerged with a new outfit.

His leather jacket was gone, he wore a white shirt with long sleeves and a turtleneck, his chest completely covered in reflecting copper necklaces that made him look like a dragon covered with his treasure. The slim black pants and his usual boots gave his appearance elegance and confidence. The ginger struck a pose in front of the stage, easily drawing the attention of everyone towards him. Up close, Caduceus could see the coppery eye shadow and the small braids in his hair. Then Caleb reached for his microphone and smiled at the audience, his gaze glancing over the thousands of heads that were either caught in silence, murmuring or ecstatic screaming. He looked in the general direction of Caduceus and Molly, the later breaking into a bright smile as Caleb winked.

One deep breath, and Caleb started to sing. Solo and slow, exploiting the full lower range of his voice with a resonating timbre. Caduceus recognized it as the beginning to Frayed Edges, his own mouth moving along the lines together with Caleb’s, soon sounds started to emerge his throat and the whole concert hall had lost itself into the acapella version of the song.

 

Now, two and a half hour later with encore, his bones still feel like jelly and his brain is still caught in the music, reciting and repeating tunes he particularly liked.

“That was amazing.” He rumbles lowly, helping Molly down the stairs. The tiefling is wobbly from exhaustion, wearing a gleeful face as he accepts Caduceus’ outstretched hand.

“Right?! So amazing, darling! But I really need to get to the restroom.” He gestures towards his runny make-up and his overall sweat covered face.

“Of course. You look very good to me, though.”

“Aw, thank you Caddy. Come, this way.”

Caduceus trails behind Molly, holding onto the tiefling’s hand to not get separated in the strong current of people leaving the venue.

The toilets are overrun, and they spend ten minutes of waiting and playing I Spy until they finally set their feet onto the tiled floor. After relieving themselves, Molly takes up camp in front of a mirror, pulling his essential make-up items from Caddy’s hip bag. With some practiced swipes he gets rid of runny make-up and replaces it with a bold new line of burgundy eyeliner. A touch of golden highlighter finds its way onto his cheek bones and to finalize everything, Molly touches up his lipstick. With a satisfied lip smack, he twirls around towards Caduceus.

“How do I look?”

“Wonderful, pumpkin. Ready to leave?” The firbolg accepts the make-up items with an open hand and drops them back inside his bag.

Molly nods, slipping his arm around Caduceus’ waist and buries his fingers in the fur there. He stirs them both towards the door, the entrance hall now being significantly less crowded than before.

“But not too fast, we still need to wait for someone. Said we were going to meet in the side foyer.”

“Oh, who might that be?” Caduceus asks curiously, watching Molly getting flustered a bit.

"Well, I do hope you'll like him." The tiefling smiles and bumps Caduceus' hip playfully with his.

 

They wait in the side foyer for another twenty minutes, Molly entertaining Caduceus with ideas for new teas and the overall infinite possibilities of mixing ice tea with juices, fruits, milk and other tasty things. Caduceus rummages for his note pad, some of these ideas are definitely worth a second glance.

Someone steps up behind Molly and drapes a jacket over his exposed shoulders. Mollymauk yelps in surprise and Caduceus’ head snaps up. But as Molly sees the fabric and color of the jacket, he spins around with a face splitting smile to jump right into the stranger’s arms with a squeal. Or not so much stranger, as Caddy recognizes that it is the lead singer of The Widowed Lioness who is right now struggling with his arms full of Mollymauk Tealeaf. Caduceus blinks multiple times as he is convinced his eyes are playing tricks on him, but Caleb stays very solid and laughing very happily in front of him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hip bags of holding, true master pieces.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos, you made me very happy!
> 
> This chapter features angst, suicidal thoughts and panic attack, please proceed at your own safety!  
> In the end notes you'll find a summary in case you want to check if it's a problem for you.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Molly is walking down the streets, looking for a good place. A good place to make it simple and clean, not to bother anybody. It’s Mollymauk’s affair, and no one else’s. He already feels sorry for the one guy that’s got to clean up after him, which makes his existence only so much more depressing. He won’t even have a beautiful death, just fall and shatter. An end for a life without beginning.

“Hey! Excuse me! I got this ticket for a concert, but I really gotta go now! You want it?”

Huh? Whatever.

Molly looks down on the paper in his hands, then back at the building that the man has just left. Some music would be nice now, maybe he should see something beautiful before there is only blackness.

\-----

He liked it. A lot. Now he has got to put his plans on hold and buy a CD.

Molly curses and searches his bag for a twenty dollar bill.

And if he buys the CD he has to listen to it. At least once. So much for today’s plans.

\-----

The day had been hot, air  flickering over hot tarmac. His air condition is broken, so Molly spent the day with a pack of frozen broccoli pressed to his bare stomach. He lays in bed and listens to his favorite CD playing on repeat. The singer’s voice keeps him tethered to the world, to his room. Molly still can’t believe that he renewed his lease for another three months. A big commitment for someone with his thoughts and overall disposition. But he heard that the band he has come to like would be back in town for a small special acoustic tour, Molly wants to see them. So he stays where he is, ignoring his fifth floor window, ignoring the knives in his small kitchenette. And most of all he ignores his boots. He’d pull them on and walk in a straight line until there was no ground underneath his feet anymore.

The door to his flat thuds against the opposite wall, a big woman walking inside with groceries.

“Hey Molls.”

He waves slowly, summoning that one smile he reserves only for her. Yasha deposits everything on his practically non-existing counter and walks over to him. She leans down to kiss his forehead, warmth bleeding into him from that point of contact.

“Got the tickets.”

She reaches over and pins them to his wall, covered in photos and other paper-made memories that he likes to look at on bad days. And photos from the band he likes. The singer especially.

“Still in love?”

Molly scoffs and turns the broccoli around, it got squishy.

“Always.” He says, his voice is rough from disuse.

\-----

Molly’s world shakes as he reads the announcement that his lifeline is disbanded. The singer has depression and his fellow band members decided to pursue other interests, but management is battling against them. They don’t want to let them go and more than Molly likes their music, he wants them to be happy. Each day he browses the web to keep up with recent events, sees how the singer starts therapy, how his friends launch their own line of design. It distracts Molly, he misses the deadline to end his lease and is in for another three months. Suddenly he finds himself in front of a doctor’s building and Yasha is lifting him inside as he decides last minute that it may not be such a good idea, but she won’t heed any of his pleas or screams.

He finds a job on a service hotline, draws up the total amount of money he owns Yasha. He nearly faints. The singer posts a picture of himself thanking everyone for encouraging him. Molly pulls through.

He knows it’s an unhealthy thing to depend on someone like this, but it is one of the least unhealthy things he has recently been doing and it makes him happy.

\-----

Management gets kicked in the butt as the singer and his friends file a law suit for child abuse and embezzlement. Molly cheers them on from his brand new couch and raises a glass of mango juice. Those motherfuckers deserve every little thing that they’re getting. The band’s lawyer, a blue tiefling lady, verbally mauls the management’s defense lawyer in court and soon the internet offers a meme of her, a best-of-video shared on every platform, and she gets invited to lots of talk shows. The singer accompanies her sometimes, both seeming very close. Although there is a small pinch in Molly’s stomach, he is overall happy for them. He looks into the new label that one of the band members kicks up, the singer wearing a jacket from first collection to every show and other public outing. But it is very expensive, and Molly is in need of a new mattress. His back is killing him and most days he is exhausted from work or from going out with his friends, but he is happy. The knives, boots and windows start to be a background buzz in his head, each morning the sunrise fills Molly with a fizzling anticipation. Which is something nice and new, he really likes it.

\-----

 The singer announces that he is involved in a new band project. On that day Molly sings in the shower and for the first time in a long while, he calls his adoptive father.

\-----

The Widowed Lioness. That is the band’s name. They are three humans; their debut single reaches the Top 10 two weeks after release and a tour is announced by the new management. Molly orders the tickets online and asks his boss for a holiday leave in advance, because he is organized now. And he invites Yasha along, his debt to her decreased by 20 percent by now. She doesn’t know that he is saving up to pay her back, it’s going to be a surprise for her as soon as he reaches 50 percent. Yasha jokes about his still present feelings for the cute singer but goes with him to the concert. As he steps into the hall, it’s like he is thrown back to that one day long ago. The day that a stranger pushed a ticket into his empty hands and filled his life with it. The day that he had come closest to vanishing.

His stomach churns as he thinks about it, heart thumping and Yasha is about to haul him outside.

“No, no. Yash, please.”

“Molly, you’re sweating and you’re about to hyperventilate.”

Oh she is right.

“I-I can do a little breathing exercise. It’s all gonna be alright.” He breathes in and out, measures his breaths.

“Okay, but we go somewhere quiet first.” She drags him out into the hallway, sitting him down on the floor and Molly sticks his head between his legs. Thoughts circle in his head and fill him with dread. By the time The Widowed Lioness starts to play he is shaking and still breathing unsteadily, Yasha pulls him into her arms and gets him home into his bed. He snuggles into her, surrounded by the familiar feeling of his blankets and the lavender scented sheets, fading in and out of his whirling thoughts until he falls asleep exhausted.

\-----

For his fifth birthday, his friends give him with new tickets. The Widowed Lioness have released a new album, two years have passed since their last one and they’re tour is confirmed. Of course he had known about that!

Molly has been in therapy regularly, he has moved into a bigger flat with a nice view and paid Yasha back. He won’t ever forget the look in her eyes, the shock and how she had shoved it all back at him, not taking a single penny. In the end, he had to trick her by rushing in to pay the repair for her car after going through her mail to find the invoice before her. Because he is a sneaky bastard and loves her to the moon and back. She is still angry at him but at least his conscience is now relieved of that burden. In regard to his love life, at the moment he is mildly interested in a tall and blonde person from work, who has a gentle voice. They have potential but are also up to fierce competition from his ever present crush. He instead considers buying a plant and try his hand at keeping it alive. 

\-----

Amidst a sea of people, there is one lavender tiefling. Red eyes big and bright, lit up by a brilliant smile. Dazzling dark violet locks flow beautifully around an angular jaw and the curved horns glitter and blink in the ever changing light from stage. Mouthing every song along, moving like a dream and shining like the sun, Caleb is completely drawn in. He can’t help himself but let a small, content smile spread over his face as he turns around for a sip of water. This concert he performs for that tiefling, this vivid color standing out from a sea of pastels.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Molly is suicidal and walks through the streets to find a place to end his life. A stranger gives him a ticket to a concert and he goes there. He likes the band and purchases a CD and over the next months this band becomes his life line against his dark thoughts. He stops to consider suicide and starts therapy while the band struggles through their career, eventually ending it due to the singer's issues with depression. Molly is almost thrown back by the announcement and buries himself in social media to be up to date. The band enters a lawsuit against their former management and the singer announces a new band project, which gives Molly new drive to start therapy, apply for a job. He starts to rebuild his life and is on the way to getting better. A major throwback occurs as he tries to visit a concert and panics as he remembers the thoughts he had on this day a while back, Yasha needs to take him home due to his break down.  
> Some years pass and his friends give Molly a new concert ticket, which he visits and makes it through, absolutely loving it. 
> 
> Last paragraph is a small, sappy Caleb interlude :)
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------  
> Stay safe and get ready for more!


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now finally some Widomauk interaction!  
> Includes a panic attack, but nothing major. Please proceed with your own safety in mind! 
> 
> Thanks to everyone for leaving kudos!
> 
> Enjoy!

 

“Hi, 205 Rosewood Street, please.”

“Alright, hop on in.”

Molly slips into the cab, closing the door behind him and shuffles over to the other side to buckle himself in. The driver is about to press the button to indicate that the cab is occupied, as the door opens again and cold air wafts inside.

A person climbs into the cab and Molly is getting ready to shove them back out onto the sidewalk, this is his cab. But then they start to speak.

“ _Hallo_ , could you please take me to the uh- Skylounge? Do you know where this is?”

Mollymauk would recognize the accent and voice anywhere, his eyes dart over the hood and sunglasses that the figure is wearing, obscuring their identity. But the leather jacket gives it away. And the boots.

 

Molly knows that at this point he is just blatantly staring at the lead singer of The Widowed Lioness, Caleb Widogast himself, who has not yet noticed the other passenger beside him. His long term crush and one thing that kept him sane through his dark days is suddenly close enough to touch. Molly feels his throat tighten and his face burn up with a blush and suddenly Caleb turns around as the driver keeps looking at the tiefling through the rear-view mirror. Caleb jumps in surprise.

“Oh, I’m very sorry, I didn’t notice you- “

The ginger stops, then slowly takes his sunglasses off. He looks at Molly with those incredible eyes and all of Molly’s thoughts are tinged with the color blue. Caleb studies him further, then his face becomes bright.

“Let me correct that.” He smiles warmly at Molly and Molly is about to forget his name, forget the color of his skin. The blinding smile in front of him grows wider and Caleb’s jacket creaks like old leather does, as he bends forward a little. Multiple daydreams blend into one and become reality, Molly’s breath catches in his throat.

“I did notice you. Back at the concert.” Caleb says it with an honest to god happy puppy expression on his face, making the poor tiefling swoon.

Molly’s heart misses a few beats before it remembers to do its job and the tiefling takes a deep breath, smelling Caleb’s cologne and his vision slightly tilts.

“You-you-you did what?” He stutters, voice high pitched and his hands fisting in the fabric of his pants. A wave of something rolls over Molly as Caleb tucks his sunglasses away and folds the hood back, shaking out his glorious mob of copper hair. He relaxes back into the seat, nibbling casually on his thumb. The grin subsides down to a smile, creases in the corner of his eyes and Caleb looks soft to Molly, so soft. The tiefling kneads his hands in his lap, the driver and the cab and the whole world around him forgotten. Only Caleb matters and what he is saying.

“I saw you. You were singing every song and dancing like your heels were on fire, unapologetic of your colors or emotions. I really liked it, fans like you make me want to sing.”

His voice is a purr, vibrating through Molly’s bones and warming his whole body from the inside of his chest.

“Really?” Molly lets out a flurry of nervous almost laughs, turning his face towards the driver, who taps the wheel impatiently.

“Well, I love your songs- obviously.” Molly says breathlessly, leaning forward slightly.

 “So beautiful, their harmonies make me feel warm. They-they help when I don’t feel-when I don’t feel good. And I just want to-to sing and-and keep being around for your next bit- fuck sorry.” He snaps his mouth shut and avoids his eyes. Too much information. It’s raw inside him, it has been for a long time.

And now he is getting overwhelmed as his dream sits across from him. Every hope and anticipation resurfaces, and fear comes with it, fear of overstepping in any kind of way or being disappointed at what he could find in Caleb’s eyes, tone, his words.

Caleb is silent, Molly doesn’t dare to look at his face. The driver clears his throat.

“Where to now?” He asks with a raspy voice.

“Uh-where this person wanted to go, please. I’ll just tag along if you don’t mind, the rain outside and all.”

Molly nods absently and the driver pulls out into the traffic.

After five minutes of silence, a pale hand moves into his field of vision.

“Are you alright? Would touch be able to help?” Caleb asks quietly, hand hovering over Molly’s fisted one. His breath hitches. He wants it, but at the same time he doesn’t. Molly breathes in and out, squeezing his eyes shut. He tries to calm himself down, remind himself of the potential. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, one of the best things that ever happened to him. The impact of it all threatens to crush Molly, making him stuck and thoughts circling. But he wants it so much. Needs it to get better. If only he can get out of his head, then he can take it from there.

With a desperately short motion, Molly nods.

A warm hand lowers itself on his and Molly breathes in, tension starting to leave his shoulders and air flows into his lungs with ease.

His stomach starts to flutter because Caleb Widogast is touching him and almost holding his hand. Molly's eyes snap up and look into these blue depths, his face darkening further and hands starting to sweat. Oh no, Molly thinks and at that moment Caleb gently tugs his fingers between Molly's and now they are really holding hands, holy shit!

 

"Hey, you with me?" A voice registers in Molly's brain and he physically shakes his head to clear his mind.

"What?"

"Ah, hello there." Caleb chuckles and Molly wants to whine, just a little. It's such a lovely sound.

"I already feared I had lost you. Are you feeling okay?"

Molly laughs nervously.

"Just a tiny bit overwhelmed." He whispers weakly. Caleb coos and draws his eyebrows together in concern.

"I'm very sorry for overwhelming you. Need a minute to breathe?”

Molly nods curtly, closes his eyes and concentrates on the warm hand in his grip, the rough seat at his bare shoulders, the swaying of the car. He breaths slowly and after fifteen breaths, Molly is able to confront the situation before him anew. His head turns around to look at Caleb, who is politely looking through the windscreen to give him privacy.

Headlights of passing cars reflect on his cheekbones and in his hair, Molly feels like he is in one of those sappy romantic movies. The silence between them stretches while Mollymauk commits every little detail to memory.

Translucent eyelashes lighting up in blue and red as a police car moves past, whispers of green and yellow accentuating the curve of Caleb’s slightly bearded jaw. The smell. He really likes how Caleb smells, but he is not able to disentangle the different notes, his brain won’t let him move past wondering at his luck. The tiefling looks down at his hand, lavender and pale white skin woven together and where Caleb touches his skin it tingles and sparks.

With a light squeeze of his hand, Molly makes sure that the hand in his is made of flesh and bones, instead of dreams and wishes. He also draws Caleb’s attention back to himself, once more getting that fuzzy feeling inside as Caleb looks at him with a smile on his face.

 

“Hey there.” Caleb scoots around slowly, not taking his hand away. He clears his throat, his face open. He looks like a guy from next door, someone Molly could meet every day while he is out grocery shopping. Molly smiles back.

“Let’s start from the beginning, hmm? _Hallo_ , I'm Caleb Widogast and I'm glad to be in such lovely company." A blubbering laugh escapes Molly and he quickly tries to muffle it behind his free hand. He takes a few seconds to get his voice back on track for talking. Heavens does this man make him feel all wobbly and funny inside.

"Hi C-Caleb, I'm Molly-uh Mollymauk Tealeaf. And I still can't believe this.”

His hands are starting to shake and there is a distinct lump in his throat, thinking back to that day, the day he first saw Caleb. And now he is here. Still here.

“Please, call me Molly."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Molly's address 205 Rosewood Street was just something that sounded sweet to me, so no reference or anything intended.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Thank you very much for the nice comments and Kudos. I hope you're all having a wonderful week!  
> Enjoy the second part of this widomauk cab ride.

 

"Please, call me Molly."

“Hi Molly.” Caleb gently squeezes his hand.

“Oh holy- you said my name.” Molly exclaims and the ginger looks at him dumbstruck, before he breaks out into a wheezy laugh.

Molly goes on, the spell upon him broken and he is bursting with things to say!

“I’m gonna need the whole routine! Selfie, autograph, hug, and I'm never gonna wash myself ever again!” He lists with enthusiasm.

“Have you ever done this before? Or am I safe to assume you bathed recently?” Caleb asks with a crooked smile.

“Of course!” Molly huffs in mock exasperation.

“Might be a bit sweaty, but that is all your fault.” He smirks at Caleb who looks pensive. Then he inches closer and lifts his free arm for a hug. Molly is as close to fangirling as never before in his life.

Suddenly Caleb stops and draws back, looking Molly up and down.

“Ah maybe not.” He says and lowers his arm again. Molly’s heart sinks like a stone.

“What-“

“Wouldn’t want to make your friends blame me for your future insanitary state.”

Molly looks at the ginger, blinks twice. Caleb looks at him with a small smile and raised eyebrow, but with each passing second his face falls a little.

“That uh- was a joke. In truth I would very much like to hug you.” He says at last.

“That was bad.” Molly shakes his head in pity and Caleb clears his throat again.

“I’m very sorry, my friends told me that jokes aren’t my strong suit.”

“And you still tried?”

“It probably means that I am nervous.” He shrugs weakly, his thumb running over Molly’s knuckles.

Molly chuckles and relaxes further as his idol descends down to earth in front of him.

“Good to know I’m not the only one here. This- this feels good.” He raises their clasped hands.

“Thank you, I know this is not something that is easily done for a complete stranger.” Molly goes on and licks his lips.

“No problem at all, Molly. I know some parts of it myself.” Caleb murmurs. His eyes are fixed on Molly's, blue like one of Molly's favourite shawls.

The driver mumbles something and the car comes to a halt.

“We’re here.” He announces to the backseat, invoking a frenzy of limbs.

Molly jumps as their little bubble is popped and he looks frantically at Caleb.

“Ah-I-“

“Come here.” Caleb simply says and pulls Molly in by his hand. Their chests connect and each wraps an arm around the other, in a flash Molly lets go of Caleb’s hand and slides his other arm up his back, underneath his jacket. His cheek smushed against the side of Caleb’s neck, he melts into the warmth and breathes flatly while his insides squirm and flutter. A laugh bubbles up inside Molly and they both grip each other harder, laughing together now.

“Oh my gosh. I’m really not going to wash myself ever again. You smell so good.” Caleb snorts.

“And I just said that out loud.” Molly mutters, his face growing hot. How creepy can one tiefling be?

“Do you have anything I can sign on?”

“Just your ticket and a napkin, I didn’t plan this!”

“Give me the napkin, classic old school napkin autograph.”

“You have a pen?”

“No I- ah thank you.”

The driver throws a sharpie in the back and laughs quietly, only his shaking shoulders indicate his amusement.

“Okay, now we got autograph, hug. What next?”

“Selfie!” Molly exclaims, his phone at the ready.

“Alright.”

Some awkward movement and struggling later Molly has a beautiful picture of him and Caleb, sitting chest to back. The ginger looms over his shoulder with a kind smile and wrinkles around his blue eyes, one arm slung around Molly’s shoulders, the other hand held up in a waving motion. Maybe the tiefling’s horn squishes his cheek a little but it is a beauty nonetheless. Molly himself thinks he looks extraordinarily good in this photo while he sends it over to Caleb’s phone via NFC. He squirms happily as he rummages through his purse for his wallet.

“Let me get that.” Caleb whispers, his hand coming to lay on top of Molly's.

“But Mr.-“

“Caleb.”

Molly smiles at him and takes his hand again, squeezing it. He internally battles the need to plant a kiss onto the back of it.

“Well Mr. Caleb, you are everything that I’ve ever dreamed you to be. Thank you for this wonderful experience. I wish you and your band all the best.”

Caleb laughs as he squeezes Molly’s hand one more time.

“I really enjoyed sharing this cab with you, Mr. Mollymauk.” They look at each other and time stretches. In a last desperate attempt, Molly takes in the small details of Caleb’s beard, the curve of his lips and neck, the smell of his leather jacket. And then Molly steps out into the cold rain, waves one last time and watches his dream of half an hour drive away. Then he rushes over to the doorway to get out of the downpour. Once he’s in the shower he’ll probably cook up some crazy plans he could have conducted in retrospect. Like inviting Caleb upstairs for coffee, or asking to accompany him to his destination, or take him hostage and force the cab driver to drive them to the beach for a romantic midnight swim. And never let go of his hand.

 

\----------

 

“Mother of a- I can’t believe this!”

Beau holds the phone closer to Caleb’s nose, who is going cross-eyed as he looks down at the small screen.

“You did not!”

“Beauregard, if you would please calm down and-“

“This! This is what I was talking about backstage!” Her voice grows higher in pitch, eyes widening and Caleb fears for her blood pressure.

Shakäste walks slowly over with his cane and taps Beau on her shoulder.

“Now Beau, you do a lot of screamin’. What’s gotten into you?”

“Caleb told you about that fan he saw at the concert today?!”

“I wasn’t able to overhear. His descriptions were very romantic, bordering on cheesy.” Beau huffs in agreement and is visibly distressed as she cannot show Shakäste the photo that has her going postal.

Caleb meanwhile tries to get away, but she grabs him by the collar.

“He met up with him! The bastard actually went out there to find that fan after the concert!”

“It was pure luck and coincidence!” Caleb says loudly, his arms in the air to proclaim his innocence. A small string of smudged numbers is visible on the palm of his right hand. Beau grabs it and shakes it in front of Shakäste's white eyes.

“And then he gave him his number!”

“That was no coincidence.”

"Don't you-!"

“Thanks for clarifying that. Beau, I’ll leave him in your capable hands.” Shakäste interrupt her with an amused undertone, making Beau groan in defeat. She whirls around to Caleb.

“Now listen to me, Mr. Blue-eyes-teenage-dream-boy! You don’t – Hey! Don’t walk away from me!“

This time, Caleb walks away, smiling stupidly as he ignores Beau ranting behind him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very thankful to everyone of you, you make my days brighter :)


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :)
> 
> Now that we have concluded our backstory excursion, we return to recent events.
> 
> I plan on maybe filling the gap with another fanfiction later this year, Rosy Lavender was not planned to be this long. But who am I kidding, what is planning anyway?  
> Thanks to everyone cheering me on and loving the story, you are beautiful people!
> 
> Enjoy!

 

“Caleb!” The tiefling chirps and nuzzles into the ginger’s neck, legs and arms wrapping around him like an octopus.

“Ah-Molly, _Schatz_. Did you like the concert?”

“It was amazing, darling! You were perfect, Beau almost ripped my heart out with those beautiful lyrics that Shakäste delivered so wonderfully! Caleb, your live intro for Frayed Edges was unbelievable! And you kept your gorgeous outfit a secret from me!” Molly praises and purrs as Caleb’s cheeks grow red.

“The outfit was something that Nott designed, I guess at some point she got Jester involved and they both went overboard with it for three nights. They had it delivered to me five days ago, so it was no secret kept. Not entirely.” He explains and presses a kiss to Molly’s nose. The tiefling scrunches it up and then giggles before he grows quiet again, his cheeks rosy.

“You looked beautiful.” Molly says softly, eyes closing as he leans his head onto Caleb’s shoulder.

Caduceus observes the two, the new developments throwing him off slightly. He had seen Mollymauk's crush on Caleb Widogast as bright as day. Never had he guessed that it was more than a crush, the tiefling had never before dropped any kind of information to rouse his suspisions. Which made it even more fascinating to think that Molly never said a during all their numeroud conversations or even hinted at a special someone. A little fondly, the firbolg looks at the lavender tiefling. He also notices how much Molly and Caleb need a couple of minutes to just bathe in each other’s presence after their time apart.

While Caleb hums soothingly and hugs Molly closer, Caddy goes to meticulously check his bracelets and put on his cardigan, reciting the ingredients for his upcoming special blend called Dulcet Zephyr. He hears tingling as Molly disentangles himself from the singer and Caleb rearranges some of his heavy violet locks. Then he turns around to Caduceus, blue eyes wandering over the tall firbolg.

“Hi, I’m Caleb Widogast. You- uh may have seen me in there.” He points towards the concert hall and smiles up at the firbolg, still cradling Molly safely in his arms.

Caduceus nods and Caleb extends one arm for a firm shake.

“Pleasure to meet you, I’m Caduceus Clay.”

“ _Hallo_ , Caduceus. You’re Molly’s new neighbor, correct?”

“Yeah, well new would have been three months ago.” Caduceus says softly, his tail sways with his happy mood. He likes meeting new people.

“By now we are hopefully good neighbors and friends, Molly even frequents my workplace. I work at The Tearoom as an herbalist. That is how we got to talking and our friendship got into full swing.”

“Of course we are very good friends, Caduceus! You are a heaven-sent most of the time.”

Molly nods in confirmation. His tail curls behind him into a lazy loop as Caduceus tries not to look too bashful. Not for the first time he wonders whether the blush of a firbolg is visible.

“And you make the best teas, love.” He says to Caduceus, then turns back to the ginger.

“Caleb, remember that stress reliever I got you during your writer’s block phase?”

Caleb’s eyes light up.

“Ah, _ja_! Then I need to thank you for that mixture Molly brought along? It was a veritable life saver for me back then. I just couldn’t get the score for Tulip Rain right, I was in a foul mood for at least a week.”

Molly nods affirmatively with a pained expression, his clawed thumbs slowly stroking circles on Caleb’s stomach.

“It’s great to hear that it was able to help you. Please, stop by sometime if you’re in town again.” Caduceus says softly and rummages through in his hip bag until he finds a business card. Caleb pockets it with a thankful smile.

 

The firbolg blinks slowly, thinking back at the concert. He wants to tell Caleb how nice it was.

“And I have to say, your performance blew me away, I liked it a lot.”

“Thank you, I’m glad you did. It means a lot to me and my friends.” Caleb traces his hand up and down Molly’s back as he talks, eyes flying back to the tiefling every now and then. Molly is meanwhile inspecting the jacket.

“What did you do to your jacket? It looks paler.” He frowns and rubs over the material.

“That’s because it’s not mine.” Caleb grins, gesturing towards his waist where Caduceus notices another jacket.

“It’s yours. You said you wanted one.” Molly looks closer at the garment, searching for something and then gasps audibly.

“That’s-oh my Gods- Caleb! That’s not band merch this- this is- “

“A genuine replica of mine, made by my friend Aeodwulf. He sends his regards.” Caleb explains to Molly with a soft light shining in his eyes.

Molly’s crimson eyes are large, and words fail him, his mouth opening and closing with disbelieving gasps, so Caleb slowly continues to explain.

“I told him to make it fake leather and the lining a rosy lavender.”

Molly looks at Caleb, then looks back at the gift he just received, before he finds his voice again.

“Caleb, I- I can’t believe this. You planned this, fake leather and all? But I just asked you!” Molly sniffs, lightly flitting his hands over the material and admiring the shiny lavender lining.

Caleb nods and takes his hands in his again, squeezing lightly.

“I noticed how much you liked to wear mine, on several occasions.”

Molly’s cheeks flush darkly and he gives Caduceus a weak side glance as he melts further into Caleb’s chest, receiving a kiss to the crown of his head. Caduceus notices that Molly is about three inches smaller than Caleb and how expertly the ginger avoids Molly’s elaborately decorated horns in the endeavor.

“Of course, you, as our biggest fan, knew about the new addition to our merchandise stock and of course I knew that you wanted one. I do remember the affair with those boots.” He looks up at Caduceus with mock exasperation and laughs as Molly playfully smacks him in the side.

Caleb clears his throat. Then he raises his hand like a professor holding a lecture and continues to elaborate his scheming.

“With the jacket though, you would never order it online. You told me that you wanted such a thing to have memories, an experience to it. For example, a concert. And I knew which concert you’d be attending and I decided to get it done for you.” Caleb nuzzles Molly’s temple.

“Do you like it?” He asks quietly.

A gentle smile blooms on Molly’s face and Caduceus turns around to give both a little privacy as Molly lifts his head to look at Caleb with soft eyes.

 

“Very much. Thank you, you incredible man with a talent for scheming evil plans to surprise your poor unassuming lover.” Molly whispers and kisses Caleb gently. As they part, Caleb chuckles breathily, hands slipping through the rips at the back of Molly’s shirt, caressing Molly’s skin for stimming.

“I strive to repay you for each the chaos and the warmth you bring into my life.” There is a moment of heavy silence, Caduceus spies the last people leaving the venue, security walking around and collecting lost items.

“We should get going.” Molly remarks and Caduceus turns back around. Caleb helps Molly into his new jacket and unties his own to slip into it.

“Will you come with us?” Caleb asks him with a gentle voice.

“Where to?”

“The band and some friends from crew are going to visit a bar lounge for some uh after work drinks.” Caleb shrugs his shoulders with a lopsided grin.

“You are welcome to join us. They’re a- “

“-bunch of lunatics but still very lovable.” Molly croons, hooking his arm into Caduceus’ and dragging him out into the main hall.

“Ah, maybe for an hour or two then.” Caduceus agrees. Caleb hurries after them, greeting some of the security personnel. Two of them flock to him and accompany them outside, shielding Caleb from possibly unwanted interaction. Molly manages to get a taxi while Caleb gives autographs to a couple of fans waiting for their friend to pick them up. They chat animatedly until Molly calls out for Caleb to come over. With one final hug he says goodbye to his fans and slides onto the backseat after Caduceus.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean....I did say at the beginning that this idea went overboard...  
> But in a good way :)
> 
> See you Monday for the next chapter!


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes Rosy Lavender.  
> Thank you for accompanying me on this self-indulgent journey.

 

They’re at the after show party at a small bar lounge that the label booked for them. Red tinted lights spill onto tables and the bar is decorated to look like it has been carved from stone, clear white lights accentuating bottles and glasses. Two half-elves are at the bar and mix cocktails or entertain the crowd with acrobatic tricks involving ice cubes, colorful fluids and various bits of fruit.

Molly dances, alone or hand in hand with Caduceus. He chats animatedly with Beau and compliments her, in contrast to their usual banter. This in fact, shocks her so much  that she even accepts him laying an arm across her shoulders.

She's a little unnerved though that he didn’t bring Yasha along but the tall firbolg, but soon she can’t resist Caddy’s easy charm any longer and amicably links her arm with him to do a little jig.

Shakäste meanwhile leans close to Caleb’s manager, a small goblin girl or woman? Molly really can’t decide. He sees her blush very hard a few times as he commutes back and forth between the small dance floor and his cocktail.

Caleb enjoys the view, tapping his foot underneath the table and a glass of water in his right hand. The light is too dim for reading, but a book rests on the table nevertheless, with notepad and pen. Just in case circumstances may change in the near future. For every sip of his cocktail, Molly pays a specific fee that he is very delighted to give, making him return frequently. And it may be the cause why he is getting drunk faster than he first had planned.

“Molly I-“

 “Mwah!”

“Please, _Schatz_. You’re-“

 “Mwah!”

Caleb puts his hand in front of Molly’s mouth as the tiefling descends again, who then opts to shatter at least another five kisses onto Caleb's palm.

“You are absolutely exploiting this arrangement.” Caleb points out with a raised eyebrow. Molly looks at him with big puppy eyes, planting another kiss to his hand with a loud kissy noise.

Their eyes lock together, then Caleb lowers his hand to allow Molly access to his lips again. Happily, Molly presses his lips to Caleb's, both hands cradling Caleb’s scruffy cheek. So perfect. He wants to plant a simple smooch like all the times before. Only this time Caleb takes control, pulling all registers to make Molly’s knees buckle.  A helpless little whine escapes from Molly as he clutches to Caleb’s shirt, feeling his brain go all mushy and his gut flutter with those warm and soft lips moving over his. Easily, Caleb pulls the tiefling onto his lap, burying one hand in the soft hair at the back of his head and dipping him back into an almost horizontal position. Blunt human teeth nibble on Molly's bottom lip and the hand moves from his hair to his neck, scratching and kneading. Caleb’s tongue finds its way into his mouth, raising his own tongue up and then Caleb is suckling on it. Molly’s eyes roll back behind closed eyelids as the exquisite pressure of Caleb’s lips on his grows stronger and he is completely owned and overtaken by the sensations the singer delivers.

Caleb thoroughly ruins Mollymauk for the better part of seven minutes, then he places a few more gentle brushes before he dives in once more to press firm and then part with a loud smack.

“Mwah!”

Molly looks up at him with stars in his eyes, and tries to catch his breath while his heart thunders and his jeans are too tight.

“Wow.” He then says with a raspy voice and eases his hands out of their death grip on Caleb's shirt. His boyfriend smirks down at him.

“I was looking forward to doing this in a more private setting, but you wore me down very quickly, _mein_ _Schatz_. You okay?”

“I’m all dandy, no worries. Just don’t think I can get up yet.” Molly shrugs and indeed, his knees are still wobbly.

“I honestly fail to see any problem with that.” Caleb wraps his other arm around Molly and pulls him into a sitting position, huffing a little under his breath.

“Don’t tell me I got fat.” The tiefling jokes, squirming to find a good position for his tail. It pops out from under his butt and lays down on the cushioned bench.

“I only got weaker, _Schatz_. Need more exercise.” A breath of warm air wafts over the crown of Molly’s head.

He turns to watch two technicians and the drummer doing shots at the bar.

“Or I could be the strong one between the two of us.” Molly suggests, his hand coming up to rub circles into Caleb’s stomach.

“You want to be the beautiful and the strong part of this relationship? What am I then supposed to be? The brain?”

“Well obviously, or do I have a college degree in Modern Literature AND Applied Physics? No you’ll be the brain and the cook. I’ll even open jars for you on my generous days.”

A low hum makes Caleb’s chest tremble.

“Deal.” Molly preens with a broad smile, swinging his legs happily.

“Hey Molly?” Caleb says after a few minutes have passed.

“Hmm?”

“Love you.”

Mollymauk looks up at him, taking in his soft expression and small smile.

“Love you too, Caleb.” He slides his arms around the ginger’s neck and kisses him gently, holding his whole world in his arms.

They fall back into comfortable silence and watch Caduceus lift a woman from make-up into a hug. Her face beams with delight and Molly can absolutely relate.

 

They leave the bar after 2 am in the morning, piling into taxis in various state of drunkenness. Caduceus, Molly and Caleb catch a ride to 205 Rosewood Street, parting ways in the elevator as Molly and Caleb step out on fourth floor. Caddy waves after them with a tired but very happy smile as he leans against the elevator's wall.

Molly jams his key into the lock and leads Caleb inside. He is almost sober again after having spent the rest of the evening in Caleb’s lap drinking water under his strict supervision. Both their jackets are deposited on the small coat rack, Molly is still surprised he owns something like that. As they hang side by side, Caleb turns around to Molly with soft eyes.

"Feels like coming home." He says softly and Molly nods, his eyes fall onto the colorful lining of his new jacket.

Caleb had it changed specifically for Molly. But why?

“I wanted to ask you something.” The tiefling starts, his eyes not leaving Caleb’s.

Caleb tilts his head, stepping closer to rub his hands over Molly’s exposed arms.

“ _Ja_?”

“Why this lining color?” Molly nods with his chin towards his jacket.

The ginger’s eyes follows his gesture, face thoughtful. Two seconds tick past before he leans into Molly’s personal space.

“It reminded me of you. It is the exact same shade your skin takes on when you’re- “Caleb whispers into Molly’s pointed ear, making the tiefling blush hard.

“Oh wow.” He says for the second time this evening, stepping away and into his living room.

Molly’s face burns up so hot he steps out onto his tiny balcony. The cold night air wafts over his skin, filled with distant sirens and city noises. He doesn’t hear Caleb stepping up from behind, suddenly feels the jacket being draped over him.

“Don’t catch a cold, _Schatz_.”

“Thanks.” Molly sniffles slightly, tangling his hands with Caleb’s as the singer slides his arms around Molly’s waist.

Minutes pass, neither of them feeling very much in the mood for moving, although Caleb starts to fidget after ten minutes. Molly is about to ask him if everything is okay as Caleb sighs defeatedly and presses his lips to Molly’s ear.

“Why don’t you check your left pocket?” He suggests, to Molly’s bewilderment.

“My pocket?” Molly asks, already slipping one of his hands past the zipper. A slip of paper touches his fingertips and he pulls it out.

“Turn around.” He reads aloud, turning on his heel as requested to find emptiness.

Then his gaze lowers and he finds Caleb taking the knee before him on the balcony's concrete floor.

“Oh.” Molly weakly gasps, his hand finding purchase on the banister behind him.

“Mollymauk Tealeaf,” Caleb begins, pulling a small black box from his pocket.

“Oh.”

“You are the sunshine of my life, the rainbow making this world beautiful to me. This jacket I gave to you does not only hold one meaning, but two.” He breathes deeply. Molly has both hands clasped over his mouth to keep himself from interrupting. 

“It symbolizes what I feel for you. How I want to accompany and envelop you everywhere you go, as you walk through life with strength and a kind smile. It symbolizes, how on the outside, I’m still plain brown Caleb Widogast. " His cheeks blush harder and Caleb lowers his gaze, concentrating with two measured breaths. Then he looks up again, with determination behind his blue eyes.

"But on the inside I’m all rosy lavender, my heart beating its song only for you.” Caleb whispers roughly to Molly. His hands tremble as he grasps the box tighter and opens the lid to reveal the ring sitting inside as sure as the moon orbits the earth.

It’s a silver band, loosely meeting in the middle to form a beautiful daisy, delicately spun from silver. No stones mar its simple beauty as it glows brightly in the moon lit night.

“I am so-so thankful for having you in my life and I could dream of nothing that would make me happier than to have you as my spouse if you will have me.”

Caleb looks up into Molly’s big eyes and sees his shoulders shake with restraint as tears flow down the tiefling’s hands.

“Mollymauk Tealeaf, will you marry me?”

Caleb felt like he was at the end of a very long journey. Relieved and anxious at the same time. He had been fretting over his proposal, planning it meticulously and then had to change it last minute. But nothing reassures him more of having done everything right, than Mollymauk flying into him and knocking them both onto the floor.

“YES!” Molly sobs. He flashes his bright eyes at Caleb, hands fisted tightly into his shirt.

“You menace of a man! How much does my heart have to endure in one day! Yes I’ll marry you, Caleb Widogast!”

Caleb laughs like he feels he has never laughed before in his life. Freely and without fear, his heart shining and light in his chest. His hand plucks the ring from its box and he sits up with Molly leaning heavily against him. Both their hands shake as they clutch at each other to put the ring onto Molly’s finger. As it finally slots into place it looks like it never belonged anywhere else and the pair gazes at each other in amazement.

Caleb swallows and his thumbs massage Molly’s palms, the ring sparkling. Molly looks down at Caleb’s clavicle, filled to the brim with things to say and tears to shed and love to spill. He manages a small sniffle as he is completely overwhelmed and presses further into the ginger.

"Now kiss me." The tiefling whispers and Caleb obeys.

 

Finally in bed, Molly looks at his raised hand. The ring unearthly catches what little light enters the dark room. He feels the need to giggle and roll around rise up in his chest, only Caleb laying half on top of him can keep the tiefling from doing so. Maybe tomorrow then. Together with Jester.

Caleb’s hand smooths down his thigh again, telling him that the ginger is still awake.

“How long did you plan all this?” Molly asks.

He doesn’t get an answer right away, instead Caleb skims his hand back up and wiggles impossibly closer.

“Since the hair dye incident.”

“Well,” Molly laughs, “After surviving that as my boyfriend you really knew what you were getting yourself into, so no take-backs!”

Caleb props himself up on his elbow, looming over Molly with a crooked half smile.

“You say that now, just wait until my butt gets all wrinkly. No take-backs!”

“Aw, well- You know, maybe-“ Molly starts and dissolves into giggles as Caleb grips his ass. After several minutes of playful tussle they settle down again as the clock ticks to half past three. Molly has his nose buried in Caleb’s hair, gently scraping his claws over the ginger’s head. Caleb sighs contently and tightens his hold on Molly to pull him closer against his chest.

 “You remember what I said that night, three years ago?” Molly asks quietly.

“Yes.”

“I still can’t believe this.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long may he reign!
> 
> I'll fully intend to revisit this AU again, but for the moment I'm very happy with its developments so far :)

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I hear a song and imagine Caleb singing it, so this happened.  
> Drop a comment or kudo if you like, I'd really appreciate it.


End file.
